


Sober

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 48. "I'm too sober for this"





	Sober

“I’m too sober for this,” Edward said, staring up at Oswald. The other man had donned a top hat, dressed in a black and white tux with coattails. “I haven’t even taken anything.”

“Taken anything?” Oswald asked, scowling at him. “What are you on about?” Edward strode towards him and slapped his bicep. It connected. 

“What the hell?” Oswald said, thoroughly vexed already. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You can’t wear this,” Edward said. Oswald’s face darkened.

“I’ll wear whatever I want,” Oswald said. “We might be involved now, but you have no say in what I choose to wear.”

“It’s not like that,” Edward pleaded. “Oswald, listen, you don’t know—”

“What don’t I know?” Oswald snapped. 

“Remember when I shot you?” Edward quickly replied. 

“Edward, what the _fuck_.” Oswald’s temper was only mounting.

“Afterwards I was taking drugs and I had a hallucination of you singing to me and you looked just like this,” Edward quickly divulged in one breath, biting anxiously at his nails. Oswald was momentarily stunned. 

“I don’t know how I should take that,” Oswald said. 

“Take it as a compliment,” Edward said. “It suits you. It’s just that this look really… did things for me. _Does_ things for me.”

“Oh, Edward,” Oswald said, moving predatorily towards him. “You are going to _regret_ divulging that information.” Edward swallowed.

“Oswald, I’m not going to be able to focus—"

“How long until we have to be there?” Oswald interrupted.

“Two hours and thirty-seven minutes,” Edward quickly rattled off after a glance to his watch. 

“Then let’s take an hour of that time,” Oswald began, his voice changing to a darker, lustful tone, “and get this out of your system.”

Edward was not opposed. 


End file.
